Charmed Reinvented
by MagicQueen12
Summary: This is how i want charmed to be and how I want it to continue. Although I'm mainly going to foucus on the next generation. IE: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. As well as phoebe and paiges kids. Since prue and andy didn't die I gave them kids as well.
1. Back Together Again

_I just want everyone to know that I haven't forgotten billie, I'm not sure she'll fit into the story.I might try to put her in later . Right now i want to focus on the next i made it so that prue and andy didn't die, I decided to give them three boys. You'll learn more about them as the story progresses. I'm also changing how paige grew up. Patty and sam decided to keep though she isn't his victor treats her the same way he treats prue, piper and phoebe. Due to my changes somethings that happened in the show either didn't happen .Like leo didn't fall from grace he still has his powers. More on that and others later. Enjoy!_

 _P.S I dont own anything except prue and andys sons. I made them up so that eventually I can turn all the kids into the charmed ones. Although they will undoubtedly be more powerful than their mothers were._

Prue halliwell sighs as she hears her three boys coming downstairs. She knows her quiet time is over. She smiles her husband's arms wrap around her.

"My sisters and their families will be here any minute." She tells andy. He nods and releases her as her oldest nephew Wyatt comes into the kitchen.

" Are you two gonna hide in here all day aunt prue?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"Your mom would kill me if we did." She replies. Wyatt smirks when he hears his mother call out.

"I resent that." Piper halliwell says as she entered the kitchen, followed by her husband leo. Leo and andy chuckle as piper glares at prue.

"Where is everyone?" They hear their youngest sister Paige ask. When no one answers , paige makes her way into the kitchen. "Oh... well here you guys are." She says

Forgetting her anger for the moment piper says "here we are. Is phoebe here yet?" Paige shakes her head no. Piper opens her mouth to say something else when she hears prue mutter "typical." Piper frowns, then once again glares at her big sister. "Don't start prue." piper pleads. "It's been awhile since we've all been together, and I don't want to spend it fighting." she adds before prue can say anything. Everyone else nods in prue can respond, pierce, paxton, and phoenix,(prue and andys' sons) comes crashing into the kithcen.

"Hey aunt piper, will you please cook breakfeast?" asks phoenix the youngest. Before she can answer pierce pipes up,

"Yeah aunt piper you cook, mom and dad suck." At this prue shoots an you-are-so-grounded look at her eldest child. Pierce just grins and shrugs. "What it's true." he says in an attempt to smooth things over.

"Whats true?" Phoebe asks, coming in at the end of the conversation. No one answers so she shakes her head and lets it go. Prue seeing that the kithcen was getting crowded tells everyone to get out. "Aww but we just got here." phoebe jokes as shes ushered out of the room. Prue rolls her eyes and countines to shoo everyone out. As the group walks into the living room, they hear coop, phoebes husband trying took settle an argument between melinda pipers youngest and pj phoebes oldest. Chris pipers second oldest joins in taking his sisters' side. Parker and peyton phoebes other two daughters jump in as well taking their sisters' side. Prue tries to put a stop to it but they all ignore her.

Finally having enough after hearing her daughter threaten to use her powers on her cousin, piper puts her fingers to her mouth and whistles. Everything immediately stops. Melinda starts to speak but piper holds up her hand to stop her. Melinda bites her lip as her mother starts to speak.

"First off, don't ever threaten to use your powers against anyone in this family young lady." piper reprimands her daughter. "Secondly I don't care whats going on between the two of you or why the rest of you deemed it necessary to jump in it, but it stops now."We're all finally able to be together as a family, and I won't have today ruined due to fighting." she adds. Melinda looks down ashamed. "Does everyone understand?" she asks the room. Everyone shouts their agreement. "Good. Now apologize all of you." Melinda lifts her head to apologize, when she hears Henry jr. scream "DEMON."

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know_ _I enjoyed writing it_. _Don't worry I'll be uploading the second chapter in a bit. This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think._


	2. You are not alone

_**I don't own anything except Pierce, Paxton and Phoenix.**_

 _I'm focusing on the next generation. With that said, Pierce is 20, paxton is 19 and phoenix is the youngest in the family at 16. Wyatt is 21 the oldest , chris is 20 as well and melinda is 19. Pj is 19 too, parker is 18 and peyton is 17. Kat and tamora are 18 and henry jr. is 17. Although they will be in the story the original charmed ones and their spouses ages don't matter._

 _Melinda lifts her head to apologize, when she hears henry jr. scream "DEMON."_

The kids all turn to their parents , only to realize that their moms were no where in sight. Tamora and kat, paiges twin daughters go in search of their little brother and their mother. All of a sudden there's an explosion and a scream. " Kat ,tamora." Henry sr. yells, worried after realizing his daughters were gone.

Meanwhile on the second floor of the manor the charmed ones are fighting the demon. Piper blows him up but all it does is push him back into the wall. Prue and paige are throwing things at him to distract him as phoebe desperately tries to come up with a spell to vanquish him. Finally figuring out a spell she opens her mouth to tell her sisters. But as they begin to chant the demon shimmers out.

Back in the living after finding henry jr. kat and tamora rejoin the rest. Upon entering the room tamora sees that not only is her dad gone but so are her uncles. "Where did they go?" she asks the room.

"They went to go find mom and the aunts." wyatt answers, rolling his eyes. Tamora nods and turns to leave. "They told us we have to stay here." he adds. Tamora stops in her tracks and frowns. She's about to ask why as the demon appears. The kids all jump into action , preparing to fight.

"Look what we've got here, they left the kiddies all alone." the demon taunts. Wyatt being the oldest steps up , making sure his siblings and cousins are behind him. " Ah wyatt matthew halliwell, so brave trying to protect your family. Do you really think you can defeat me on your own?" he continues taunting.

"But he's not alone , he's got us." chris says as he and melinda join wyatt on his sides.

"And us." the twins and henry jr. say, stepping up behind wyatt. The demon scoffs, and takes a step forward.

"us too." pierce paxton and phoenix yell. At this point the demon is starting to get nervous, having not expected to go up against most of the second generation. Pj sees him start to back away and shares a look with her sisters.

"Don't forget about us." the three girls chorus together. They all smile as the demon no longer hides his fear. Sharing a look like it was planned, the cousins combine their respective powers and aim at the demon. His last words were 'there will be more' before he burst into flames and disappeared. Everyone let out a resounding cheer. Hearing the cheer their parents rush downstairs. The parents scan the room. Satisfied that it's demon free, they face the kids.

"What's with all the cheering?" leo asks them. Realizing their parents had rejoined them, they all start talking at once. The adults share a look and once again piper whistles. "One at a time please?" leo asks as the room quiets down.

"We kicked demon butt." phoenix speaks first. Seeing the confusion on the adults faces, he explains, "A demon appeared and wyatt tried to act all big and brave..." he looks at wyatt who is glaring at him. He shrugs and continues," Then the demon starts taunting him and the rest of us step in letting him know wyatt wasn't alone." He finishes.

"As more of us stepped up he started getting nervous." Peyton chimes in. "When he realized he was going up against all of us he tried to flee." she adds.

When no one speaks wyatt jumps in to add, "we combined our powers and vanquished him before he could get away though." The adults relax as the words leave his mouth.

"But his last word were 'there will be more'." henry jr. pipes up. All the adults stiffen. "Do you think there will be more demons today?" he asks them.

Piper ignoring his question says " I should have known better then to expect a no fighting , demon free day."

"You couldn't have known, the last couple of days has been kinda quiet." leo says trying to reassure his wife.

"Yeah but we all weren't in the same place at the same time." piper reminds her husband.

"It doesn't matter and if there are more demons, we'll deal with them when the time comes." coop says wanting to avoid an argument.

"Coops right. Let's all take a breather, relax and try to enjoy the rest of the day." andy says, knowing they couldn't do anything at the moment due to not knowing exactly what demons would be attacking if any at all. Everyone nods their consent , although piper doesn't look convinced. Scanning the faces of her family, piper sighs in defeat.

"Ok fine, let's just forget about and get on with our day." she concedes. With everyone on board, the parents start to discuss how to spend the day. The kids not wanting to be left out start their own discussion. After a couple minutes of debating, they settle on watching movies. Sometime later, as the credits roll on the third movie , the kids are either ushered to their rooms or the car for the drive home. As she drifts off to sleep melinda thinks ' _at least there were no more attacks and everyone was able to enjoy today. Hopefully tommorrow will be better.'_ Seconds later she's asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Bestfriends & Girlfriends & Demons OhMy

**I only own pierce, paxton and phoenix. Plus a couple other characters I'm going to be introducing as the story continues.**

The next morning, with the events of the day before all but forgotten, peyton wakes to find her bestfriend grant drake standing her room. "Hi sleepyhead." grant says smiling. Peyton picks up a pillow and throws it at him. Before the pillow reaches him, he manipulates the wind in the room and sends it back at her.(Grant is a male witch.) Peytons eyes widen as she sees the pillow heading toward her and ducks under the covers. Grant throws his head back and laughs. His laugh grows louder as he hears peyton grumbling under the covers. "What was that peyton?" he asks trying to stifle his laughter.

"I said how did you get in here?" peyton asks answering his question.

"Your sister let me in." he replies. Peyton rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Which one?" she asks. he shrugs.

"Does it matter?" he asks. It's her turn to shrug. Peyton scrambles out of bed as there's a knock on the opens the door to find her mother standing there.

"I told your father I heard a boys voice." phoebe says seeing grant standing by her daughters closet. "You know the rules peyton, no boys in your room." she reminds her youngest.

"Hey I was sleeping when he got here, pj or parker let him in." peyton says defending her self.

"Who let who in?" coop asks coming up behind phoebe.

"UGH... pj or parker let grant in, now can everyone leave so I can get dressed?" peyton rolls her eyes at her daughters dramatics but drags her husband out of the room any way. "You too ,grant wait for me in the living room." she instucts him. He turns to leave closing the door behind him. "Thank you." she calls out as she gets in the shower.

At the manor paxton and phoenix are eating breakfeast in the kitchen. "Do you really think mom and dad are gonna let you skip the family picnic later today, just so you can go out with your girlfriend?" phoenix asks his older brother.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." paxton answers his brother. "Besides its no of your business, squirt." He smirks at the frown phoenix is now sporting at the use of his nick name.

"Don't call me that." phoenix says. He's hated that nick name for as long as he could remember. Being the youngest in the family has its disadvantages, he thinks to himself. The sound of his mother speaking pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Whats none of his business?" prue asks looking between her sons frowning. "You two aren't planning anything that would get you into trouble are you?" she asks. Both boys shake their heads continues looking between them for a few more seconds before she nods and accepts it as the truth.

"It's nothing mom, I just wanted to ask you and dad if it would be cool if I skipped the picnic?" paxton asks hopefully.

"Why do you want to skip the picnic?" she asks him. She notices he ears were getting red, "Ah so its about a girl huh." she says teasing him. "Why don't you bring her to the picnic?" Paxtons eyes widen in horror.

"Have you met our family?" he asks sarcastically. Phoenix snickers. Prue on the other hand doesn't find it so funny.

"What's wrong with our family?" she asks.

"Nothing."he says quickly backtracking. "I just don't want to introduce her to the family right now." he replies.

"Well she's gotta meet them sometime, why not all together?" phoenix asks

"Shut up." paxton tells him.

"Don't tell your brother to shut up," prue tells her son. "and I kinda agree." Paxton starts to speak but she stops him. "Your aunt piper has been planning this for weeks and she wants the entire family there." she reminds him.

"We were just all together yesterday." he tries.

"True, but because of the demon attack we were all too tired to actually do anything yesterday." prue points out. "It's your choice, either reschedule with her or bring her to the picnic. Either way your not skipping the picnic, end of discussion." she says.

"Fine ." he sighs. She kisses his cheek and say 'love you' as she leaves to search for her husband and oldest son.

Meanwhile at the halliwell/wyatt household piper is running around making sure everything is perfect. "Mom calm down, your driving me crazy." chris tells his mother. She stops counting sandwiches and glares at him.

"I'm your mother, I can still ground you know?" she asks. Chris just shrugs it off.

"It's not just me mom, wyatt, melinda and dad left early because you were driving them crazy too." he states trying to get her to reason. "Besides it's family it doesn't have to be perfect. " he tacks on.

"Chris perry halliwell , if you think that just because it's family I can get sloppy, then your insane." piper rants. "Plus everyone is gonna be there and I want it to be nice. Is that too much to ask." she says with tears in her eyes.

"No thats not too much to ask." chris says getting up. "I'm sorry." he adds as he hugs her in sniffs then pulls away.

"Since your dad and siblings bailed, will you help me load the food?" piper questions.

"Sure." he agrees. Chris sighs with relief as his mom walks into the kitchen humming. Crisis adverted, he thinks to him self as he grabs the sandwiches.

At the mitchell/ halliwell home(paige grew up with the other three and was never adopted by the matthews.) paige was trying to get her family out the door. "Girls hurry up." she screams up the stairs. "Put those away and go get henry jr.." she tells orders her husband refering to the papers he had spread over the coffee table of his newest parolee. He quickly stuffs them into the folder than his work bag.

"Okay okay, I'm going I'm going." he says as she pulls him up and and shoos him out of the room. "So bossy." he mutters under his breath. Reaching henry jr. room he knocks. Henry opens the door at the 'come in' from the other side.

"Hey dad." henry jr. says "Don't worry I know why you are here and I'm almost ready." He grabs a hat off his bed and places it on his head. "Ready, let's go." Henry sr. steps aside as henry jr. leaves the room. "Girls unless you want the wrath of mom and aunt piper I suggest to hurry up." henry jr. shouts on his way downstairs. Henry sr. chuckles and follows him down. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps they realize the twins orbed themselves they spot henry they stick their tongues out at him.

"Everyone ready?" she questions. " Good let's go." she says not giving them time to respond. She turns towards the door and suddenly a demon shimmers in. Paige goes to call an athame when tamora cuts in.

"Crystals circle." tamora says. Four sets of little blue lights appear and surround the demon as she gestures to him. The demon looks down and sees crystals surrounding him. He laughs.

"What are crystals going to do little witch?" he asks tamora. The demon steps forward only to be electrocuted and sent back by the force field the crystals create. "Let me out little witch." he says angrily.

Henry sr. starts to say something but tamora cuts him off. "Tell us who sent you and I'll consinder it." tamora replies. The demon snarls at her. "Shoot yourself. Go on and vanquish him mom." she says.

"No wait, " the demon starts "I won't tell you who sent me, but I will tell you this, even if you kill me there will be more just like me. We won't stop coming until the all the children of the charmed ones are dead." he says smiling evilly. Henry jr. conjures a dagger intending to kill the demon. Henry jr. rushes at the demon. But before he reaches him or they can ask why, the demon bursts into flames and is gone. Henry jr. blinks at the suddeness of it all. Paige and henry sr. glance at each other.

"Your right, we need to go." henry sr. says "Now."he adds. Paige nods her consent.

Getting out of the car at the park the they spot the rest of the family already there. As they approach the group eveyones smiles disappear as they see the looks on paige and henry sr. faces. "I knew it was too good to be true." piper mutters, knowing full well that what they are about to say isn't good at all. Her suspicions are confirmed when paige finally speaks.

"Guys we have a big problem." says Paige

 _This chapters a little long , I apologize I just started writing and couldn't stop. I know prue and andys sons have yet to use their powers separately_ , _thats because I don't know what their powers are going to be yet. I'm open to suggestions. If you give me a suggestion and I use it I'll give you credit. I'd also like to explain the henry jr. conjuring thing so there no confusion. I decided that even though henry jr. isn't biologically paige and henrys that I would still give him powers even though he's suppose to be mortal, that way he can join his siblings and cousins in becoming the next charmed ones when the time comes. See in this story the elders knew that the 12 children of the charmed ones would become the next charmed ones, even more powerful then their mothers. (Although they failed to mention this to the sisters and their spouses.) But they didn't anticipate paiges third child being mortal, so they blessed little henry jr. to keep the prophecy alive. The sisters don't know that henry jr was mortal, they just assumed he came into his powers late. Since thats cleared up , let me know what you think so far. Thanks!_


	4. New Threats and Old friends

_**I own only certain characters. The sisters, their spouses, the nine kids and cole are not mine. The spells that are going to be used are mine though.**_

 _Thanks to a suggestion from d3bb88 , I'm bringing back cole. No he is not evil, although he still has his demonic powers. Instead of trying to kill the sisters, cole acts as an informant of sorts. When a demon or warlock attacks that the sisters can't identify he is the one they go to._

 _Her suspicions were confirmed when paige finally speaks._

 _"Guys we have a big problem." says paige._

Realizing they would need privacy , the group quickly packed up and made it to the manor in record time. Once there, the second generaton is sent upstairs, much to their annoyance. "Ok paige spill." phoebe says as the kids disappear upstairs.

Paige takes breath and then starts to explain, "I had just managed to get everyone downstairs, but as we were leaving a demon appeared." " I was going to just use an athame and stab him but tamora put crystals around him before I could." she continues.

"Once the demon knew he couldn't get out, he tried to get tamora to let him out." henry sr. picks up where she left off. " Tamora then tried to get him to tell us who sent him." he says.

"He didn't of course." paige says picking the story back up. "But he did tell us that there would be more just like him..." she says, trailing off.

"And that they wouldn't stop coming until all of the kids were dead." henry finishes for her. Everyone gasps, hearing this.

"I know demons lie, but I'm sure he was telling the truth." paige says.

"Why do you think that?" leo asks a frown on his face.

"Because before he could say anything further he burst into flames and was gone." answers paige. "And no we didn't do it." she adds before anyone can ask. Everything is silent for a moment.

"So what do we do?" prue asks. "We can't just sit around and let them try to kill our kids." says she.

"I have an idea but your not going to like it." phoebe says to prue. Prue looks at phoebe with confusion.

"It involves a certain demon." phoebe says in way of explanation. Prues eyes widen in horror as realization dawns. She shakes her head. (I forgot to mention that prue and cole still don't get along, but because he's helped them a lot over the last few years, she tolerates him.)

"We are not calling cole, phoebe." prue says stiffly.

"Why not? He's helped us before." Phoebe reminds her older sister. "Plus he might know a little more about what is going on." she says.

"Phoebe's right honey." says andy." I'm not fond of him either, but we may need him to keep the kids safe." He says as she rounds on him. Knowing this was one battle she was going to lose, prue gives in and nods her head.

"Ok go find cole." Prue says voicing her acceptance. She watches as phoebe takes coops hand and they disappear leaving a fading heart in their place.

In the underworld, coop has taken them to cole's last known hideout. Hearing a noise behind them phoebe whirls around only to find pierce, wyatt, pj, and kat standing there. "What are you four doing here?" "Do the others know your here?" "How did you find us?"phoebe asks in rapid secession.

"Whoa mom slow down, your going to give us whiplash."pj says

"We want to help, after all we are the ones the demons are coming after." Wyatt says answering her first question.

"No one knows we're here." kat chimes in, answering another of phoebes' questions.

"It wasn't all that hard to find you, wyatt just tracked your magic."says pierce shrugging.

"You know guys, I get you want to help but coming down here is like serving yourselves to them on a platter." coop informs them. The four look down guiltily.

"So are we just going to ignore the fact that not only did you guys come down here putting your selves at risk, but also the fact that you were ease dropping?" Phoebe asks. "You guys are in big trouble." she adds when none of them answer her. Pierce and wyatt roll their eyes.

"You do know we are adults right aunt phoebe?"kat yells. Phoebe shakes her head.

"Then act like it." she yells back. Facing off with her niece, phoebe doesn't notice when cole approaches the group.

"Uh phoebe..." coop tries. Ignoring him she countinues to argue with her niece.

"What's with all the yelling?" cole asks, gaining phoebes' attention.

"It's nothing uncle cole, aunt phoebe is mad about us following her down here." pierce explains. Phoebe starts in on pierce , but cole cuts her off.

"As she should be. Its not safe down here, especially for you four." cole says.

"We're not kids uncle cole." Pj pipes up.

"Be that as it may, it's not a good time to be a second generation halliwell right now." says he. "There's a bounty on all of your heads." he adds as an after thought.

"That's why we're down here." phoebe tells him. "We were hoping you would know what's going on." she says to him.

"Sorry I know very little." he says. "The only reason I know about the bounties is because I've gotten several offers from other demons to team up." he says. "I can poke around and see what I can find out though." cole offers.

"That would be great thanks." phoebe says accepting his offer.

"I'll find out what I can." "Will you be at the manor?" he nods the affirmative. "Ok. I'll see you later. You should probably get the four of them out of here before someone realizes they're here." cole warns them as he shimmers away.

"You heard him, let's go guys." coop says taking charge." phoebe go with wyatt and kat." he tells his her. "I'm taking pj and pierce." he says grabbing them and disappearing. Phoebe goes to stand between wyatt and kat. They each take one of her hands and wyatt orbs them back to the manor.

Back at the manor the trio comes to find prue and andy reprimanding pierce. Coop and pj are no where in sight. Seeing the orbs, prue looks up. " Your mom and dad want to see you upstairs kat." she tells her niece. Kat gulps but heads up the stairs any winces when he hears moms voice ring out.

"Wyatt matthew halliwell, kitchen now." piper shouts.

"Here goes nothing." wyatt says entering the yelling at the kids for going to the underworld ,the adults reassemble in the living room. As phoebe and coop fill the others in cole shimmers in.

"Did you find out anything?" Andy asks being the first to spot him.

"Yes I did. But none of you are going to like it." cole says grimly


End file.
